ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yid Army
Yid Army - общее название фанатов Тоттенхема Википедия The club, as with many clubs in London, has a large Jewish following and this has led to much anti-semitic provocation against Tottenham supporters. Tottenham supporters, Jewish and non-Jewish, united against this and adopted the nickname "Yids", developing chants to support this. Many fans view adopting "Yid" as a badge of pride, helping defuse its power as an insult. Today it is mainly used to distinguish Tottenham fans from other football supporters. Many fans, however, disagree with the use of the name "Yid", and believe it will only attract more racism. In April 2011, Jewish comedian, author and Chelsea-supporter David Baddiel produced a short film stating that the anti-semitic chanting is as unacceptable as the abuse formerly suffered by black footballers, and must be stamped out accordingly. A similar situation exists in Amsterdam with regards to Ajax fans. Yids Army (spursarmy.com) Этим людям не хватало борьбы, острых ощущений. Им не хватало войны, поэтому они внесли бои себе в жизнь посредством футбола. Так уж случилось, и о последствиях можно долго спорить. В итоге каждый останется при своем, но судить любого из них, даже самого жестокого, никто не вправе. Футбольный хулиганизм был способом жизни для сотен английских болельщиков, и называть всех этих людей ублюдками из-за горстки кровожадных бойцов или ненормальных, не стоит. У каждого своя правда, есть она и у "Yid Army", самой известной фирмы лондонского "Тоттенхэма". Когда именно болельщиков и футболистов "Тоттенхэма" массово начали величать "евреями", доподлинно неизвестно. Да это и не важно. Зато более интересной является история "принятия" этого прозвища. Ведь не сразу часть болельщиков клуба восприняли подобную кличку как почетную. Сначала было немало таких, коим не понравились постоянные подколки на эту тему со стороны противников. Тем более что среди болельщиков "Тоттенхэма" было не так много евреев, как теперь рассказывают. К примеру, среди фанатов "Челси" во все времена были и есть выходцы из еврейских лондонских семей, в не меньших количествах. Другое дело, что часто говорят о том, что "шпоры" существовали на деньги еврейских общин. Не совсем верно, ведь, к примеру, лондонского бизнесмена, а потом и руководителя клуба Чарльза Робертса, тяжело назвать евреем. А ведь именно он решил финансовые проблемы клуба, сделал из "Тоттенхэма" акционерное общество, арендовал землю под постройку "Уайт Харт Лейн"... Почему все-таки "Yids"? Это прозвище (в Англии сленговый термин, взятый с языка идиш) болельщики впервые приняли в середине 30-ых годов. Британский фашистский союз (БФС) развернул антисемитскую компанию, и основная часть митингов проходила именно в столице. Понятно, что районы, где проживало много евреев, стали местом основных действий БФС. Митинги, демонстрации, а то и элементарное избиение группой "активистов" евреев стали обыденными вещами, и пугали местное население размахом. На 4 октября 1936 года была запланирована кульминация этой провокационной деятельности. Но марш был сорван жителями Лондона, они в количестве 300 тысяч человек вышли на улицы. Массовый отпор общественности возымел эффект, и это положило начало конца БФС. Многие жители района прониклись антифашистскими настроениями, и когда болельщики "Арсенала" или "Челси" в очередной раз пытались задеть фанатов "Тоттенхэма" прозвищем "евреи", саппортеры не отреагировали, а приняли кличку как должное. С тридцатых годов многое изменилось, но клуб почти всегда тесно ассоциировался с евреями. В 60-ых начало набирать обороты хулиганское движение, и самые яростные и преданные болельщики "Тоттенхэма" стали именовать себя "Yids". Конечно, такое решение было воспринято неоднозначно, особенно теми, кто евреем не был. Многие болельщики до сих пор придерживаются мнения, что "Жид Арми" выбрали неправильную идеологию, своими действиями иногда (даже сейчас) дискредитировали клуб. Но фанатов не выбирают. Так уже получилось, что именно этим ребятам с колоритным прозвищем суждено было заявить о себе как об одной из самых известных фирм футбольных хулиганов. И если известность пришла позднее, то с самого начала эта фирма была одной из самых преданных. Они редко хвалили руководство, но, в отличие от многих, неплохо разбирались в футболе. Из воспоминаний Тревора Тэннера, автора книги "Tottenham Massive": "Вот что меня зацепило, так это финал Кубка УЕФА. Помню гол Робертса (речь о мяче Грэма Робертса в ворота бельгийского "Андерлехта"). Помню атмосферу, помню свет прожекторов над головой. Непередаваемое словами чувство". Кстати, на футбол Тревора даже сегодня не всегда пускают. Приходится смотреть в пабе, через руки "детей". Цена "популярности" в среде английских властей, и полиции в частности. Но это так, воспоминания бывалого солдата. А начиналось все довольно бурно, даже сумбурно, и имело отдаленное отношение к футболу и процессу боления. Действия "Yid Army" не всегда были оправданными, и это теперь признают участники фирмы, которые прошли с ней половину Европы и всю Англию. Например, один из самых известных выездов в Европу завершился не очень хорошо, мягко говоря. У каждой фирмы есть страницы истории, о которых участники хотели бы забыть. С другой стороны, не было в истории английского футбола большого моба, который можно назвать мирной, крайне осторожной в выборе лозунгов и действий организацией. Никогда эти парни, подогретые выкриками и алкоголем, не действовали в рамках приличия выпускников воскресных школ. Но в Роттердаме, накануне повторного матча Кубка УЕФА-1974, "Yid Army" перегнули палку. Конечно, разделить фирму и других, кто принял участие в массовых беспорядках, сложно. Да и участие фанатов "Аякса", которые поддерживали английских болельщиков, тоже могло быть решающим (еще одни "евреи", поэтому и дружат). В любом случае, несколько сотен избитых и раненых – вот результат массового выезда. К сожалению, не все были болельщиками "Фейеноорда", не всем перепало по делу, по "хулиганской" теме. Но самым плохим оказалось даже не это. Поскольку бойня перекинулась на трибуны, легендарный Билл Николсон, человек иной, старой формации, насмотревшись на эту "войну" без войны, не мог сдержать слез. Великий тренер даже не поговорил с командой в перерыве. Как закончился тот финал для "Тоттенхэма", напоминать не стоит… Правильно говорят, у любой медали две стороны, и прятать "темную" пытаются только неудачники. "Yid Army" к таковым себя причислить не могли. Вообще болельщики "Тоттенхэма" славились мощным скандированием, "заряды" были интересными, пение разнообразным. Да и количеством всегда брали, с 1946 по 1969 фанаты "шпор" в пяти сезонах являлись самыми активными в первом дивизионе, средняя посещаемость "Уайт Харт Лейн" всегда держалась в районе 50 000. В такой атмосфере вырастали парни, которые потом стали основой левонастроенной фирмы "Yid Army". Они покажут себя в конце 80-ых в начале 90-ых годов, им же придется воевать с известными фирмами "Вест Хэма" и "Челси". А потом сидеть в тюрьме за "грехи молодости". Пусть в жизни всё было не так драматично, как в художественном кино, но реальные английские, как и любые другие, тюрьмы не курорты. Но не об этом жалеют опытные хулиганы из "Yid Army". А о том, что у "Арсенала" тогда не было достойной фирмы, способной на что-то большее, чем захват сектора. О теперешних временах говорить даже не приходится, почему-то скептически о силе главных фирм "Арсенала" отзываются все, а не только представители "Yid Army". "Говном я не был, но и звезд с неба не хватал… Как "Тоттенхэм". Эта цитата из фильма "Залечь на дно в Брюгге" одновременно и подходит, и не подходит, если говорить об еще одной составляющей существования "Yid Army". С одной стороны, фирма иногда хватала звезды с неба, и с этим не поспоришь. Признаются парни из "Yid Army", иногда знатно получали, но без поражений, как известно, не бывает побед. Да и как определить успешность моба? Точно не количеством побед. А если качеством извечных соперников, то "Yid Army" крупно повезло в этом плане. По количеству завистников и врагов эта фирма тоже на первых местах в Лондоне и стране. Ну, может быть, не самая первая, но ненависть одних сменяется завистью других. Упоминание о евреях до сих пор не позволяет распространяться о "Yid Army", ведь любое крутое высказыванье будет расценено как антисемитизм. В Британии с этим строго, как и расизмом. Вот и завидуют те, кто не произносит трёхкратное "Yid Army! Yid Army! Yid Army!" при любом удобном случае. Причем выкрикнуть или написать с небывалой гордостью! А рассказы о детях, которые боялись сказать, что они болельщики "Тоттенхэма" в школе, сродни байкам о том, чья фирма самая мощная. Спроси у любого болельщика "Челси" - получите один ответ, у "Вест Хэма" - другой, но не менее прогнозируемый. Хулов "Миллуола" вообще лучше не спрашивать. Но на словах все до единого герои, а вот действия никого не обманут. И здесь без трагедий для "Yid Army" не обошлось. Были даже убитые во время потасовок, причем иногда довольно неожиданных. Как это было в случае с выездом в Брюссель, на повторный финал Кубка УЕФА против "Андерлехта". Бельгийские фанаты побоялись выйти на фестлайнеров Yid Army. Они избрали подлый способ напугать врага, в результате прогремевших выстрелов один из фанатов живым домой не вернулся… Поэтому не смертельные ранения никто даже не считал за урон. Довелось поколесить Европой, довелось знатно набегаться Лондоном, где тоже хватало фирм с именем и железными кулаками. А иногда и подручными средствами такого же твердого характера. По иронии один из сайтов знакомств использует аббревиатуру YID ("Твое идеальное свидание"). Вот только свидание с фирмой футбольных хулиганов идеальным назвать сложно. Спросите болельщиков "Челси", которых атаковали в их "логове" в 2007 году, они подтвердят. 34 ареста и 33 ножевых ранения, сухие цифры, за которыми кровь. А говорят, что сейчас хулиганы мягкие и пушистые. Нет, ведь еще раньше, в 2003 году была попытка нападения со стороны фанатов "Вест Хэма". "Cockerel pub" - излюбленное место встреч сторонников Yid Army, тогда немного погромили, но массовости потасовка не набрала. Или полиция вовремя вмешалась, или "молотобойцы" не до конца продумали операцию захвата. А что же теперь? Теперь старые фанаты в большей степени отошли от дел, как тот же Тревор Тэннер. Он, нужно отметить, никогда не был лидером "Yid Army", чтобы вам не рассказывали. И это понятно хотя бы из того, что он решил заговорить. Лысый улыбчивый дядька не скрывает, что после ножевых ранений, многочисленных драк и передряг, просто зарабатывает на своем прошлом. "Раз игроки получают такие большие деньги, то почему те, кто их поддерживал, не может делать то же самое?" Справедливо подмечено, хотя как раз Тэннер и все, кто сделал из хулиганизма "брэнд", невольно учувствуют в возрождении движения. Реинкарнации в "казуальной" форме, часто уже без металлических прутов и стеклянных бутылок. Итак, Тэннер лидером не был, но рассказал много примечательного и оказал влияние на ситуацию в нынешней "Yid Army", пусть ушел из фирмы еще в 2005 году. Ведь в наши дни, в отличие от многих фирм, которые перешли на коллекционирование шмоток и постоянную работу на ТВ, "Yid Army" существует. Доподлинно установить нереально, но поговаривают, что на данный момент это одна из самых многочисленных и организованных фирм Лондона. К тому же в прошлом году несколько сотен парней из Кардиффа влились в команду (четыре сотни человек). Получился один из самых перспективных "молодежных" составов в Англии. Хотя, в принципе, количество побед и человек в составе не показательно. Ведь правильную мысль довелось прочитать на одном из английских футбольных сайтов. Использование слова "Yid" уже стало для болельщиков "Тоттенхэма" частью футбольной субкультуры. И хотя к евреям и семитизму большинство теперешних фанатов отношения не имеют, ироничность соперников не сможет ничего изменить. Любое прозвище можно носить с гордостью, если у тебя есть честь, и ты живешь по своим неписаным правилам справедливости. Пусть путь "Yid Army" был не самым простым и однозначным, однако они уже стали частью истории. Красочной, пускай и кровавой. Category:Фан-группы Англии Category:Фан-группы